


The boy from the ocean

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Angst, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Domestic Fluff, EXO AU, EXO Fantasy, EXO Fluff, EXO Smut, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Legends, M/M, Magic, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Violence, chanbaekau, chanbaeksmut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Everyday Chanyeol goes to that beach, he stares at the ocean, that took his father away from him, and leaves some flowers, staying there till water swallows them.One day something catches his attention and he immediately jumps into the cold water to save a boy who hides a big secret
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all I want to say that English is not my first language, so sorry for my mistakes. This fic was originally a tweet fiction that i posted on my twitter account https://twitter.com/SmutExo
> 
> Enjoy it ;) 

“ you have to stop doing it, it’s stupid”

That is what Chanyeol said himself everyday while getting ready to go out.

Every day the same routine.

He woke up early, he had a quick breakfast, then he left and went to the nearest flower shop to buy some flowers.

Always the same ones, Sea lavender.

Once someone told him that those flowers symbolized remembrance and he though that they were perfect.

Once he had the flowers in his hands he walked, it was a ten minutes walk, till the beach.

That beach.

He could remember being on that beach while a policewoman was hugging him.

The woman was talking to him, but he wasn’t listening. He couldn’t stop looking at the ocean.

The darkness of the ocean at night was lightened up by the fire.

A ship in the middle of the ocean was on fire.

No, not just a ship, that was the ship where he was father worked.

The ship that his father, with other men, took every morning to fish.

That day he was waiting of his dad to come back home, like every day, but the door didn’t open.

A phone rang, telling him that there had been an accident.

He started to run, like he had never done in his life, till he reached the beach.

There were doctors and police, there, staring at the ship on fire.

He started to scream at them, asking to do something, to help his father and the other men, but no one was doing anything. It was too late.

An accident took his father away from him.

They had never found his body, but Chanyeol liked to think that the ocean, that his father loved so much, took him forever.

So from that day he started to go at the beach every day, bringing some flowers.

He stared at the ocean, sometimes he even talked to his father, then he kneeled and put the flowers in the water, waiting for the waves to bring them far away from the beach. He stayed there till he couldn’t see the flower anymore and then he left.

Then he always went back to his apartment, he sat in front of his computer and stared at the blank page.

His editor was very kind to him. He told him that he understood how he felt, so he could take all the time he needed to write the book.

He kept saying that even if three years had passed from that day and he still couldn’t write.

It was like when his father died, his inspiration died too.

That morning was so cold, despite spring just arrived.

He woke up, had breakfast, he dressed up, he went to buy the flowers and there was.

Alone at the beach, with the flowers in his hands.

“ hi dad, I miss you”

He kneeled, placing the flowers in the water. Few seconds later a wave arrived and like a hand, it took the flowers.

The flowers had just disappeared into the dark water of the ocean when he saw something.

He squeezed his eyes.

That was definitely a body.

He didn’t think twice.

He took his jacket off and jumped into the cold water.

Hoping not to faint because of the cold he kept walking till the water reached his neck.

He couldn’t go any further. He knew how to swim, but since the accident, he had a complicated relationship with water.

He couldn’t swim where the water was too deep.

Luckily waves brought the body to him after few seconds and without even looking at him Chanyeol took him out of the water.

The adrenaline was helping him not to feel the cold, but sooner his body would have started to shake.

He finally looked at the body.

It was a boy.

He was beautiful. That was the first thing he thought when he laid his eyes on him.

He had long lashes, perfect skin that made him look like a statue, even if he had been in the cold water, maybe for hours, his cheeks were still pinkie and so his lips.

A perfect face.

He was breathing.

Chanyeol started to press on his chest.

One

Two

three

And then he gently blew air into his mouth.

Again.

One

Two

three.

He couldn’t allow the ocean to take another victim.

Not under his watch.

“ please dad, help me” he cried out.

One

Two

Three

The boys suddenly opened his eyes, spitting out water from his mouth

“ you’re alive!” screamed Chanyeol

“ I-i…” the boy wanted to talk but his body started to shake

“ you’re freezing, I need to take you to the hospital”

“n-no”

“ I have to, you’re going to die!”

“ p-please, no hospital, please”

He didn’t know what to do. That boy needed a doctor, but he was begging him.

“ please”

He didn’t know why he decided to listen to him, knowing that he really needed a doctor, but he just took him between his arms and started to walk very fast toward his house.

Luckily the boy was very light, even if he fainted between his arms before arriving.

Once at home he immediately put the boy on his bed.

“ you have to take off your wet clothes”

But the boy didn’t answer

“ ok, sorry, but I’m doing this for you”

If that boy’s face was that beautiful, he knew that his body would have been the same.

He didn’t allow himself to look at him.

“ you’re saving his life Chanyeol!” he told himself while quickly taking his clothes off, then he covered the boy with all the blankets that he had.

Finally he wasn’t shaking anymore, he touched his face, he was warmer.

Did he do the right thing?

He knew that he wasn’t dead, he was breathing, but the fact that he still hadn’t opened his eyes since they were at home, made him nervous.

Maybe he had stayed underwater without breathing too long and his brain was damaged.

But he wasn’t a doctor.

“ I should have taken him to a doctor” he desperately said when after an hour the boys haven’t opened his eyes yet.

He was starting to panic.

What if the boy died?

How could he explain that to the police?

They would have arrested him.

“ you’re a fucking idiot Park Chanyeol” he said to himself

“ ok, if in five minutes he doesn’t wake up, I’ll call the hospital” he said sitting on a chair in front of the bed with the phone in his hand.

Four minutes.

He was biting his fingernails

Three minutes.

His hands were very sweaty

Two minutes.

The hand holding the phone was shaking.

One minute.

He was dialling the hospital number when the boy suddenly opened his eyes.

He was screaming.

“ hey no no , please calm down, you’re safe!” he said but when he left the chair to approach the boy he started to scream louder.

He was terrified.

“ ok, I stay here, don’t worry, ok? I’m a friend, I won’t hurt you, please calm down, ok?” he took few steps back, smiling at him.

Finally the boy stopped screaming

He was crying.

“ please, just tell me if you’re ok, are you in pain?” he asked worried

“ N-no”

“ are you hurt?”

“ no I’m just…..hungry”

“ hungry?”

The boy nodded while cleaning his face from tears with a blanket

Being a writer didn’t pay well, so his house was little, just one room with the kitchen and the bed and then the bathroom.

He moved to the kitchen side, his fridge was almost empty.

“ do you like toasts?”

The boy nodded again.

“ why am I naked?”

“ you were freezing, I had to take your clothes off, they were wet” he said bringing him the food

“ was I freezing? How was that possible?”

Did he lose his memory?

“ I found you while I was at the beach, you passed out in the ocean”

“ it’s not possible, it can’t be possible that I was dying in the water”

What was he saying?

“ believe me, I think that if I didn’t find you were going to die”

“ thank you then, really”

“ do you like the food?” he asked smiling, seeing that he ate it all already

“ yes, it was delicious”

“ so you don’t remember anything?”

“i….no, I’m sorry”

“ not even your name?”

“ my name is b..”

“ b…?”

“ how can I not my name?”

“ I think you’re in shock, tomorrow you will remember it, I’m sure of it”

No he wasn’t sure of it.

Because once again, he wasn’t a doctor.

“ when I found you, before fainting again, you begged me not to take you at the hospital”

“ did I ?”

God, he really forgot everything.

“ I’m so sorry, really, it seems that you saved my life but I can’t remember anything”

He had tears in his eyes

“ no it’s ok, don’t worry, really. Listen, I don’t know what happened to you, but you looked very scared”

“ I felt scared, but I didn’t know why, does this make sense?”

No, nothing was making sense.

“ listen, I think you really are under shock, you can sleep here, and tomorrow I’m sure you will feel better and we will understand what happened and who you are”

The mysterious guy slept the whole day and then he ate.

He was always hungry and Chanyeol though that it was a good sign, it meant that he was fine.

After a day like that it wasn’t late when Chanyeol started to yawn.

He was tired, he was exhausted, mentally and physically.

Did he do the right thing? He didn’t regret to have saved that boy, but now?

Now he had a stranger at his place who forgot everything, even his own name and that didn’t want to see a doctor.

Who was that boy who looked so beautiful to be real?

He fell asleep on the chair, his face on the table. Not a very comfortable place where to sleep, but he was too tired.


	2. Chapter two

Something was burning.

The smell of something burning woke him up and as soon as Chanyeol opened his eyes in front of him he saw why there was that smell.

The boy had just burnt a toast and if he didn’t stop him probably he would have burnt the whole house down

“ hey hey, wait, let me do it”

Standing up, after having slept on the chair, was painful but he managed to move fast enough to stop the other before he could burn something else.

“ I’m so sorry, I watched you yesterday doing it and when I woke up you were still sleeping, since I was hungry and I wanted to make you a surprise I thought to cook breakfast, but it was my first time”

The first time he cooked something?

Maybe he was rich, he had never cooked because he had someone who did it for him.

“ don’t worry”

The guy looked very sorry

“ thank you for the thought, now take a sit and let me cook, ok?”

“ did you sleep…B?”

“ yes, thank you and Baekhyun, I think my name is Baekhyun”

“ do you remember it now ?” asked surprised Chanyeol

“ yeah, I keep thinking about this name since I woke up, so I guess it’s mine”

“ do you remember other?”

“ no, I’m sorry. I tried, really, but It’s like I have a black out and this is so scary”

Yes, it was.

“ I think that…you should see a doctor”

“ No. I don’t know why, but no, I know that I can’t”

“ but they can help you!”

“ I know, but please, believe me, I can’t let a doctor visit me”

“ listen Baekhyun, I can’t force you to do anything, but please, try to understand me. I found you half dead in the ocean, I took you here, I took a stranger at my place, a stranger who doesn’t remember a single thing about himself and who doesn’t want to see a doctor”

“ you’re right, this is why I will leave your house, you’ve been even too kind with me”

“ and where will you go?”

“ I still don’t know but, maybe someone will recognize me and I will understand who I am. If you found me at the beach, maybe I come from here”

Maybe he was right.

Even if he had lived there since he was born, the town was not big, and they probably had the same age, it was strange that he had never seen him before.

Also because he was sure that a face like his was not easy to forget

“ mmm ok” he said, even he wasn’t that sure.

“ ehm, can I ask you where did you put my clothes?” suddenly asked Baekhyun

Just now Chanyeol realized that the boy was wearing one of his shirts

“ sorry, I know that here nudity is a problem, so I found your shirt and I used it” he said blushing

Here nudity is a problem? what did he mean?

He wanted to ask it, but he was sure that Baekhyun hadn’t an answer for that too.

“ don’t worry” he exclaimed

He finally looked at him.

Baekhyun was smaller than him, so his shirt looked like a dress on him.

His legs were so beautiful.

And smooth.

Chanyeol realized that he was staring at him when the boy cleared his throat

“ right, I washed them” he said while giving them back to him.

“ thank you Chanyeol, really”

He was going to turn his back to him but Baekhyun was faster and before he realized it the boy was completely naked in front of him.

He knew that he had to turn around and to close his eyes.

He didn’t have the right to look at him, but he was weak. He had to admit it, he looked at him.

He looked at that perfect body, that seemed so smooth and kissable.

Every curve was perfect.

“ are you ok, Chanyeol?” asked Baekhyun looking curiously at him, once he was completely dressed up

“ what? yes yes”

His face was probably red.

Baekhyun smiled.

“ so, I go”

“ are you sure?”

“ yes, you’ve helped me enough”

“ ok, then, I hope you will find the answers to all your questions , I hope not to see you again half dead in the ocean”

Baekhyun laughed

“ I hope it too, thank you Chanyeol, really”

The boy took few steps toward him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, before leaving his house and his life.

He would have never seen him again.

Did he have to ask for his number?

He laughed.

Till the previous day he didn’t remember his own name, so he probably didn’t remember his phone number

He just had a name.

Baekhyun.

The mysterious boy that he saved from the ocean.

But who he was?

Why was he dying in the ocean?

Why did he look so scared?

He would have never discovered that.

But he was a writer.

Maybe he could give himself some answers writing a story.

That night he finally fell asleep after having written few pages of his book.

Another day, another morning with the usual routine.

“ hey Chanyeol, I didn’t see you here yesterday, are you ok?”asked him the florist

“ yes I had…a guest at home”

Since those days the weather was never good the beach was almost always empty, so he was surprised to see someone there.

Just when he was nearer he realized that the person lying on the beach was Baekhyun.

He immediately ran toward him.

“ Baekhyun, hey Baekhyun!” he called him once kneeled beside the guy

“ please don’t do this again, answer me, please!”

He shook the boy till he finally opened his eyes

“ thank god”

“ c-chanyeol?”

“ why are you here? Are you ok?”

“ I was sleeping”

“ you were what? Here? Are you crazy?”

“ I didn’t know where to go and I was sleepy”

“ you could come to me!”

“ I didn’t remember how to reach your house and I didn’t want to bother you “

“ so you decided to sleep here, on a cold beach? Come, let’s go home”

Once at home he made some hot tea for Baekhyun

“ what happened?”

“ once I left your place I started to go around asking people if they knew me, some of them didn’t even answer me and I can’t blame them, it must have been weird for them. Who answered me told me that they had never seen me”

“ so you’re not from here”

“ I guess not. So I didn’t know what to do and where to go, I went to the beach and i fell asleep”

“ Baekhyun, you can stay here, really”

“ but Chanyeol I can’t”

“ yes you can, where do you want to go? You don’t know who you are, you don’t have any money, you can’t go around like this”

Chanyeol took a sip of his coffee

“ listen, you have two solutions. We can go to see a doctor or call the police, they can help you, or you can stay here till your memory comes back”

“ I can’t. I don’t want police and doctors to be involved”

“ and you don’t know why, right?”

“ I know it’s strange, and I can understand if you don’t…well understand, but I know that I don’t have to get police and doctors involved”

“ then ok, you’ll stay here”

“ Chanyeol, you’re too kind, I can’t accept all this, I can’t pay you back!”

“ you’re giving me a story”

“ a what?”

“ I’m a writer, you’re giving me inspiration about a mysterious boy from the ocean”

Baekhyun smiled

“ am I your muse?”

Chanyeol laughed

“yes, my muse from the ocean”


	3. Chapter three

Baekhyun really liked to sleep.

And to eat.

That was what he did the whole day, maybe it was a way to react to his trauma.

“ I hope you’ll soon start to eat like a normal human, otherwise I will have to buy food everyday” said laughing Chanyeol while they were having dinner

Baekhyun blushed

“ I’m so sorry Chanyeol”

“ I was kidding, don’t worry”

“ why are you so kind with me? Lot of people would have never done all this for a stranger”

Chanyeol sadly smiled

“ my father. He always told me to be kind to everyone, kindness will pay back with other kindness. If I were you I would like someone to do this for me”

“ your dad is a wise man”

“ he was, yes”

“ oh, sorry, Chanyeol”

“ don’t worry, it was years ago”

“ can I ask how it happened?”

“ an accident on the ship where he was fishing. They had never found his body, the ocean took him”

Baekhyun took his hand, smiling at him

“ this is why I didn’t think twice when I saw you in the water”

“ and I will never stop thanking you, Chanyeol”

“I’ll buy a camping mattress soon, in the meantime, you can take the bed Baekhyun”

“ and you?” I’ll sleep here” he said pointing at a very old armchair that had seen better times

“ no Chanyeol you’re too long for that, I’d fit better on it”

“ don’t worry, really I’ll be fine there and I will write, so I won’t sleep a lot, don’t worry about me”

Few minutes later Baekhyun was already sleeping on the bed.

Chanyeol smile while looking at him.

He was writing, he was so excited to finally see words appearing on the blank page, when Baekhyun started to whine.

“ Baekhyun?”

He was crying.

“ Baekhyun, are you ok?”

He couldn’t hear him because he was still sleeping.

He was crying, and screaming

“ please don’t do it, let me go, please no no help me help me please”

Chanyeol ran to him

“ Baekhyun you’re having a nightmare wake up!”

“ help me please no, don’t do it, please leave me alone please”

Chanyeol was scared, he put his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders trying to wake him up, suddenly the boy hugged him, very tightly

“ Baekhyun I’m Chanyeol you’re safe, you’re here with me” he said while massaging his back

“ Chanyeol”

“ yes, you’re safe” he said kissing his forehead

“ I was so scared”

“ what happened? You were screaming”

“ I-… can we talk about it tomorrow?” he asked

His eyes were red

“ of course, now rest, ok? I’m here with you!”

“ please, don’t leave me”

“ I’m here, on that chair, you can see me from here”

Baekhyun grabbed his hand

“ can you…sleep with me?”

“but the bed is small”

“ it’s ok, please, Chanyeol? Yu make me feel safe”

How could he say no to him?

“ok” he murmured

The bed was warm, but baekhyun’s body was even warmer.

As soon as he felt it again his he felt his face on fire.

He felt guilty, being there, even if he knew that Baekhyun asked him to join him and he wasn’t do anything wrong, but he still felt guilty.

He felt guilty because he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to kiss that beautiful neck where the skin looked so sensitive, he wanted to mark him, everywhere.

He felt guilty because he wanted to touch him.

He felt guilty because when Baekhyun moved and he felt his ass against his crotch, he had to pray his cock not to betray him.

“ thank you, Chanyeol” he whispered, before falling asleep again.

“ I did it!”

Chanyeol opened his eyes to see who spoke.

He still could smell Baekhyun’s sweet scent in the bed that now was cold without him.

But he could smell also something else.

Food.

“ hey Chanyeol are you awake? Look, I made breakfast without getting the house on fire!” proudly said Baekhyun

Chanyeol smiled

When he reached the table and took a seat he noticed that once again Baekhyun was wearing one of his shirts

“ sorry, I need to buy clothes” he shyly said while giving him the breakfast

“ thank you Baekhyun!”

“ this is the least that i can do and thank you for the other night, Chanyeol”

“ do you remember your nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?”

Baekhyun’s smile disappeared from his face.

“ I was on a ship. A big one, it smelled of fish and...blood. I wasn’t alone, there were other people, I can’t remember their faces but I knew them, some of them very well, maybe they were friends or even family. There were also other persons, but they were…mean”

“ what did they do?”

“ they kept screaming at us, they took us all there, probably the kidnapped us, I’m sure that I wasn’t there because I wanted it. I was too scared, because I knew what they wanted”

“ and what they wanted?”

“ I don’t know”

Chanyeol took a sip of tea

“ Chanyeol, do you think those were memories or just a nightmare?”

“ I don’t Baekhyun, I hope it was just very bad nightmare, but….since you can’t remember anything and I found you on the beach, I don’t know”

“ I’m scared, what happened to me?”

He did not know what to say.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

“ Chanyeol, it’s me!”

“ oh Kyungsoo”

“ Kyungsoo?” asked Baekhyun

“ he’s my editor and also friend”

He went to open the door.

“ hey, how is my favourite writer?” he asked once inside

“ and hello, who are you?” he asked surprised looking at Baekhyun who was basically half naked

“ I-I’m Baekhyun”

“ Baekhyun? Well nice to meet you!” he said looking first at Baekhyun, who was trying to cover his naked legs with the long shirt, and then at chanyeol

“ he’s a friend” answered chanyeol

“ a friend?”

“ yes a friend”

“ I go to put some clothes on” said Baekhyun before running to the bathroom

“ so what a nice friend that you have Chanyeol” said Kyungsoo winking at him

“ I started to write” he said changing the subject

“ really?”

“ just few pages”

“ I’m so happy to hear this, chanyeol. Really” he said smiling

“I got inspired”

Baekhyun left the bathroom and shyly smiling at them he sat on the bed

“ well, i guess that I’ll have to say thanks to your inspiration then, when the book is over “

“anyway, today is such a nice day, you should spend it at the beach, with your friend” he said before leaving

“ he’s very nice, your friend Kyungsoo” exclaimed Baekhyun

“yes, he’s one of the nicest persons I have ever met”

“ so, will you take me there?”

“where?”

“ at the beach, as your friend said”

“ why not”


	4. Chapter four

Kyungsoo was right, it was a perfect day to spend at the bed, that was more crowded than usual.

“ do you think it’s a problem if I jump into the water in underwear? I don’t have a bath suite”

“ well, always better than going naked”

Baekhyun laughed and took his clothes off

“ join me?”

Chanyeol nodded and took his clothes off too, he had just thrown his shirt on the floor when he realized that Baekhyun was staring at him

“ what?”

Baekhyun blushed

“ nothing, let’s go”

Despite the water was very cold Baekhyun immediately started to swim

“ I’m starting to wonder if you’re human Baekhyun, you don’t feel the cold!”

The other laughed

“ oh come on, it’s not that cold!”

It was very cold.

He counted to three before immerging.

Yes, very cold.

“ come, let’s swim so you warm yourself up” exclaimed Baekhyun

He followed Baekhyun, swimming behind him, till he had to stop

The water was now too deep.

“ what is wrong? Come”

“ i-I can’t”

Baekhyun stopped too and looked at him

“ why?”

“ the water is too deep”

“ you can’t swim?”

“ no, it’s not that, i….since my dad’s accident happened I can’t swim in deep water, I know it’s childish”

Baekhyun smiled and went near him

“ it’s not childish, it’s ok, I understand you Chanyeol, if you want we go back or…if you want to win this fear, I can help you”

Yes he wanted it, he missed swimming.

He nodded

“ good, I will stand by your side, ok? I’ll never leave you, Chanyeol, trust me. Take my hands and never leave them and always look at me, do not think about the water, do not look around, focus on me”

Chanyeol held his hands and Baekhyun started to swim backward.

“ you’re doing great Chanyeol!”

He was doing it.

He was swimming in deep water

“ I’m doing it, i-“

He screamed.

Something touched his foot and he immediately hugged Baekhyun

“ hey calm down Chanyeol, it’s probably a fish, don’t worry!”said laughing baekhyun

He was so embarrassed

“ you’re right, i…sorry”

Baekhyun smiled

“ don’t worry. I have to thanks that fish, at least I have you between my arms”

Chanyeol finally lifted his head from baekhyun’s shoulder, looking at him.

Baekhyun kissed him.

It should have been a salted kiss but he could just taste the sweetness of baekhyun’s lips

He had almost forgotten that they were in the middle of the ocean, till Baekhyun leaned on him for a deeper kiss, pushing him under water.

“ oh god I almost drown you!” said worried Baekhyun, while Chanyeol was laughing and spiting water out of his mouth

“ don’t worry, I’d accept to drawn because of your kisses”

“ shall we continue this on the beach?”

“ yeah, it would be safer”

They swam laughing and playing with water till the beach.

Once they reached their things Chanyeol took the towel he brought and put it on baekhyun’s head, ruffling his hair

“ you look like a wet puppy” he said laughing.

Suddenly Baekhyun took the towel from Chanyeol’s hands and covered them both.

Once they were hidden under the towel, he kissed him.

Those lips

He could get addicted to them, to their softness, to their taste.

They stayed there till the sun went down.

Admiring the sky, enjoying each other’s company and the sound of the ocean, between sweet touches and quick kisses.


	5. Chapter five

Once at home Baekhyun took a shower, such a long shower that Chanyeol in the mean time wrote a new chapter of his book.

While taking his shower Chanyeol couldn’t help but thinking about baekhyun’s kisses and he smiled.

He was still smiling when he left the bathroom and found Baekhyun in front of his computer.

“ I was reading your book, since you told me that I inspired you, I was curious”

Wait.

No.

“ this B, really looks like me”

Because it was him.

“ I read the chapter you wrote today, it’s very interesting”

No, that chapter, no please.

“ He didn’t know that it was possible to become addicted to kiss someone’s body, but he couldn’t help it. He started by kissing his forehead, his nose, his lips, taking all the time he wanted and needed to taste those sweet lips. Right when B opened his mouth craving for more, the other, with a smirk, left his lips, going on kissing his body. His jaw, his neck, where the following days red marks were going to appear, his chest, his belly. He was there, his mouth right above his crotch, before going lower he looked at B, who had just closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure of the wet kisses all over his body. C smiled and went down, he kissed his milk thighs. –Please- moaned the other. And..”

“ ok, I think that’s enough” said embarrassed Chanyeol

Baekhyun stopped reading, smiling.

“ That is beautiful, Chanyeol, it’s very sweet and hot at the same time”

“ this is very embarrassing”

“ because it’s about you and….me?”

Chanyeol nodded

Baekhyun stood up and without saying anything he went near him

“ I liked it, Chanyeol” he said before kissing him

That kiss was different.

They weren’t in the water and they weren’t at the beach with other people.

They were there alone.

“ i want that chanyeol” he said interrupting the kiss

“ I want to have what you wrote” he added blushing

Chanyeol kissed him till Baekhyun fell on the bed behind him.

“ I want that too” whispered Chanyeol

He was between baekhyun’s legs, his hands on his knees

“ can i?” he asked, looking at his pants

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol started to slowly take them off, taking his time to admire baekhyun’s legs

“ oh god” he exclaimed, once the pants were on the floor

“ what?”

“ you’re so beautiful, Baekhyun”

Chanyeol leaned starting to kiss his legs.

Baekhyun’s thighs were made to be kissed.

He left a wet trail of kisses till he arrived at his underwear. He looked up to Baekhyun whose cheeks were red.

“ can I take this off?”

Baekhyun nodded and few seconds later he was naked.

Chanyeol’s mouth went dry.

“Beautiful” he whispered again before going back kissing those milky thighs.

He was so near to his crotch, Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s body tensing up under his kisses, when he stopped.

“ I’ve changed my mind”

Baekhyun looked shocked

“ I-i…oh ok, its ok”

Chanyeol laughed

“ no Baekhyun, not about that, not about wanting you, but you know, writers loves to change their stories, so…can you turn around for me?”

He saw confusion on Baekhyun's face who still did what he asked without complaining

“ I’ve never done it, so…”

“ never done what?” asked curiosly Baekhyun

Chanyeol gently put a hand under Baekhyun’s hip, lifting his ass up

“oh” exclaimed Baekhyun

He started again to kiss baekhyun’s body. His back, going lower, till his lips were on his lower back.

He caressed his thighs, his hips, then his butt. His touches were slow and gentle, it was like Baekhyun was made of glass and he wanted to be as gentle as possible.

As soon as his mouth was between his butt cheeks, he felt Baekhyun shivering under him.

“more” moaned Baekhyun

Chanyeol smiled and gave him more.

It felt so good, tasting him, hearing his moans and seeing how much pleasure he could give him just with his mouth.

“ Chanyeol, please”

He stopped

Did he do something wrong?

“ you, now, please”

“ do you want..”

“ yes please”

When he found Baekhhyun, half dead, in the ocean, he would have never thought that he would have found himself there, kissing his back, while gently pounding in him. He could have never thought that he would have felt Baekhyun in that way, around his cock, under him softly moaning his name, asking him for more.

He didn’t know what happened to Baekhyun but he was sure that he had had a very bad experience, something scary, and even if he had to admit that at the end Baekhyun was nothing more than a stranger to him, he knew that he was a good person, he knew that he deserved good things.

He wanted to make him feel good, to feel loved.

He had already cum and he was exhausted, but Baekhyun hadn’t yet, he stayed inside him, moving his hips, kissing him, touching him, making him feel adored, till he felt his body shaking for the orgasm.

“ Chanyeol” he whined

He was crying.

“ what is wrong Baekhyun? Did I hurt you?”

“ no, you didn’t, please, stay here, inside me, would you? You make me so good”

Chanyeol smiled.

They stayed like that, connected, in every possible way, for few hours, till Baekhyun’s stomach interrupted the silence, making them laugh.

“ why don’t you go to take a shower while I make some food for your very demanding stomach?”

“ mmm”

Chanyeol kissed him and while Baekhyun went to the bathroom he opened the fridge to see what he could cook.

“ so, the fridge is really empty now, I’ll need to go to buy some food tomorrow, I just have some cookies” said Chanyeol when Baekhyun left the bathroom and wearing just one of his shirts he jumped on the bed, yawning.

“ they’re more than ok, really and you’re still naked” he said giggling

Chanyeol blushed

“ yeah, sorry”

“ sorry? No no, I like the view”

The both laughed.

Chanyeol went to take a shower too and when he went back to bed Baekhyun had already eaten the whole box of cookies

“ I’m so sorry, maybe you wanted some too”

Chanyeol smiled

“ no, don’t worry, I just wonder how can you eat so much and being so…small”

“ you should be happy that I’m so small, otherwise we couldn’t fit in this bed”

They laid down, their foreheads touching, Chanyeol playing with baekhyun’s hands

“ thank you Chanyeol”

“ I enjoyed it too, Baekhyun”

“ I know but, I felt so good, you made me feel so good, you made me forgot all my problems, all my fears that I still don’t know where they come from. I felt good and normal”

Chanyeol kissed him

“ you’re normal Baekhyun, there is nothing wrong with you”

“ I’m not sure of that, why did I lose my memory? Why was I half dead in the ocean? What if I am a bad person? I don’t even know who I am”

“ don’t say that, Baekhyun. I don’t think you’re a bad person, but bad persons happened to you, this is why you’re so scared, and I’m sure that we will understand what happened to you”

“ we? Will you help me?”

“ as long as you want me, I’ll be beside you to help you”

Baekhyun kissed him

“ Chanyeol? how can you be so sure that I’m not a bad person?”

Chanyeol held his hands tighter

“ because of your eyes, eyes can tell a lot about a person and your eyes are sweet and kind. Also I’m pretty sure that a bad person can’t moan that softly and cutely” he said making the other laugh

He didn’t know what time it was when he felt Baekhyun’s body shaking next to him.

“ Baekhyun, are you cold?”

No answer.

He gently turned the boy toward him, since he was giving him his back, and he realized that he was crying.

“ Baekhyun!” he exclaimed worried

“ they will kill me” he whined

“ Baekhyun no one will kill you, you’re here with me, you’re safe”

“ once they have what they want the will kill us”

“ Baekhyun it’s a nightmare, wake up”

Suddenly Baekhyun grabbed his hand

“ please help me”

Chanyeol’s heart broke seeing Baekhyun like that, he felt so powerless

He hugged him, tighter

“ Baekhyun you’re safe, please wake up”

He spent the night like that, hugging him and kissing him, while he cried about people who wanted to kill him.

When he woke up the sun was entering the room from the window.

As soon as his eyes got used to the light he looked at Baekhyun. He was awake, he was looking at him and his eyes were red.

“ oh Baekhyun” he exclaimed caressing his face, cheeks still wet because of the tears

“ I’m so sorry, I didn’t make you sleep”

“ don’t worry about me! I was so worried, Baekhyun!”

“ i was on that ship, again”

“ those mean people, you said that they wanted to kill you, they would have killed after they got what they wanted”

Baekhyun nodded

“ what they wanted?”

“ something precious, very precious to me, they would have used it to make money”

Chanyeol was so confused, but he was sure about a thing, those were not nightmares, those were memories.

What happened to him?

“ when is my memory coming back?”

Chanyeol kissed his forehead

“ have patience. Come, let’s eat something”

They had just finished their breakfast when Baekhyun spoke

“ Chanyeol, can I come with you to the beach?”

Since his father died and he started to bring him flowers he had never shared that moment with anyone, but he felt like having Baekhyun beside him was the right thing.

They went to buy the flowers and the florist gave Baekhyun a rose as gift for his beauty.

It was strange to be there with Baekhyun.

“ you know, I’m happy that when it happened he died here, he loved the ocean” he said while kneeling to leave the flowers

Baekhyun held his hand and waited with him till the flowers were gone, they stayed there, looking at the ocean, hand in hand.

“ if he was here, I’m sure he would have known how to help you”

“ Chanyeol, you’re doing a lot for me!”

“ Baekhyun, you cried the whole night, I hate seeing you like that, I felt useless”

Baekhyun hugged him

“ you are not useless, Chanyeol”

“ I promise you I’ll help you, we’ll find out what happened to you Baekhyun” he said kissing him

They were leaving the beach when someone was running toward them.

“ Baekhyun!”

That man just screamed Baekhyun’s name.


	6. Chapter six

They both froze and looked at each other.

As soon as the boy reached them, as if Chanyeol was invisible, he hugged Baekhyun.

“ oh my god you’re alive, you’re alive!”

The boy, who looked little bit older than them, was crying

“ I thought I had lost you too but you’re alive!”

“ ehm…sorry, but who are you?” suddenly asked Baekhyun

“ who am i? I…”

“ he lost is memory” said Chanyeol and finally the boy looked at him

“ who are you?”

“ I’m Chanyeol, I found him”

“ you seem to know me very well, who are you?” asked again Baekhyun

“ you really don’t remember anything” said shocked the other

“ I think we need to have a long chat” he added

“ you can come to my place, it’s where Baekhyun is staying these days”

“ ok, anyway I’m Junmyeon” said the other before following them till the house

Once arrived, they stat the table and Chanyeol made some tea for everyone.

“ ehm, I know this is rude to ask, since this is your house but…I’d prefer to talk with Baekhyun alone” suddenly said Junmyeon

“ no, he stays”

“ Baekhyun, I know that this man saved you but I need to talk with you, alone”

“ I don’t care, chanyeol stays here, he’s everything I have now and I don’t want to have secrets with him, he deserves to know the truth as much as me”

“ Baekhyun, I understand you but if I don’t want him to hear it’s because there are things that…someone like him can’t understand”

“ what do you mean someone like him?”

Junmyeon took a deep breath

“ a human”

Chanyeol looked at him, did he hear well?

“ what do you mean?”

“ Baekhyun, it’s better that he won’t listen, because he won’t understand”

“ I’m a writer, Junmyeon, I can understand lot of things”

“ really? Well we’ll see”

“ first, what do you remember Baekhyun?”

“ i just remember waking up on the beach, i was so cold and scared, Chanyeol found me, he wanted to take me to the hospital but I said no”

“ thank god you said no, go on”

“ I fainted again and he took me at his place. I couldn’t even remember my name that day. Then I have nightmares”

“ nightmares?”

“ about a ship, I think someone kidnaped me”

“ those are your memories, Baekhyun”

“ so someone really kidnapped him? And Junmyeon, who are you, exactly?” asked Chanyeol

“ I’m part of Baekhyun’s clan”

“ clan? Do you mean family? Are you relatives?”

“ kind of, a clan is not made just by blood relatives, but we consider ourselves a family and Baekhyun is the son of the leader”

“ son of the leader of the clan?” asked surprised Baekhyun

“ yes, and everyone loves you”

Chanyeol smiled, of course, everyone loved Baekhyun.

“ from where are you from?”

“ from lot of places”

“ what kind of answer is that?”

“ i…well my clan doesn’t have a real home, let’s say we travel a lot”

“ I don’t understand”

“ you won’t understand, human”

“ why do you keep calling me human?”

“ haven’t you understood it yet?”

“ Chanyeol, I think I was right” suddenly said Baekhyun

“ about what?”

“ I’m not normal”

“ No Baekhyun, you’re normal, you’re just not human”

“ w-what do you mean?”

“ Baekhyun, you’re a selkie”

Selkie.

That word was not new to Chanyeol, he remembered to have read it, probably in books about legends.

“ you’re half human and half seal”

“ seal? Do you mean that seal, the animal?” asked Chanyeol

“ yes. We’re human, but when we wear our seal skin, we became seals”

“ do you remember something now, Baekhyun?” asked Junmyeon

“ not really, but I know that you’re right, I can feel that you’re right”

A selkie.

Baekhyun was half seal and half human

How could something like that exist?

“ Chanyeol? Are you scared? Do i scare you?” asked him sadly Baekhyun

He looked at him.

His kind and sweet Baekhyun. He couldn’t imagine how that beautiful human could also turn into a seal, his rational part was telling him that it was impossible, but he had always known that Baekhyun was special.

“ scared? No no, Baekhyun, I’m just confused and surprised”

“ I told you that we don’t have a house because our clan chose to spend more time as seals than as humans, so we live in the ocean, we move a lot”

That explained lot of things.

That explained lot of things Baekhyun said, like the fact that he had never cooked.

“ are you shocked human? Do you believe me?”

“ my dad always told me that the world is full of things that humans can’t understand and we don’t have to be scared, we just have to be curious”

Baekhyun smiled at him

He was still trying to imagine Baekhyun as a seal and realizing that something like that could really exist when Baekhyun spoke

“ what happened? Why did Chanyeol find me in the ocean? Why were you surprised to see me alive?”

“ hunters”

At that word, he saw Baekhyun becoming pale

“ you don’t remember anything but at that word your body shivered”

“ who are those persons?” asked Chanyeol, while holding baekhyun’s hand

“ they’re humans who sell our seal skin, because they think that they have magical powers, they think that a selkie skin can cure a human”

“ and is that true?”

“ no, a selkie skin is useless to a human, it can cure a selkie if wounded while being in human form and honestly I’m sure that hunters know this, but selling our skins to humans who truly are convinced about this, it paid them well”

“ so they hunt you like animals”

“ yes, they take whole clans and they torture us. They know that when we’re in human form we hide our skin, so they torture us till we tell them where we hid it. Some of us are strong enough to resist these torture, others can’t bear the pain and they reveal the hiding place, but at the end it doesn’t matter”

“ whether we tell them or not the hiding place, they kill us” suddenly said Baekhyun

Junmyeon nodded

“ so they took our clan? Did they take you too Junmyeon?”

“ no, I wish they had. I was far away when It happened, once I went back I immediately understood what happened and since that day I’m going around looking for my clan, you can’t imagine how happy I was when I saw you, Baekhyun! I still can’t help but feel guilty, I had to be there, they took my family and my friends and not me”

“ Junmyeon don’t say that, I’m sure that your family is very happy to know that at least you made it!”

“ so now we’re sure that your nightmares were your memories” said Chanyeol

“ this means that I was on that ship, but what happened?”

“ I have no idea, they never let selkies go, especially alive”

“ maybe he ran away”

“ that is the only thing came to my mind”

“ I wish I have my memories back” sighed Baekhyun

“ I don’t think you lost your memory Baekhyun, you were shocked, you were traumatized so your mind just saved you hiding those memories, but they’re still in your head, you just need to find them”

“ I want to find them”

“ but Baekhyun, if your mind is hiding those things form you, there is a reason!” said worried Chanyeol

“ I know but Chanyeol I have to, I need to know what happened, also because I’m the only one who knows what really happened and where the ship is, what if I can still save them?”

“ I have an idea to help you to give your memories back, you need to come to the beach tonight, we need the ocean”

“ ok” said Baekhyun

“ do you want to stay here Junmyeon, in the man time?” asked Chanyeol

“ no, I’m sure that Baekhyun wants to stay with you, see you tonight”

As soon as Junmyeon left, Chanyeol sat on the bed, looking at the void

“ are you ok?” asked Baekhyun joining him

“ yes, I’m just…this is so strange”

“ are you disgusted by me?”

“ what? How could i Baekhyun?”

“ I’m not human”

“ I knew that you were special Baekhyun, and as my father told me I know that in this world exist things that we can’t explain, you’re one of these mysteries, and I don’t care, you’re still my boy form the ocean”

Baekhyun hugged him

“ and I’ve always liked seals”

Baekhyun laughed

“ chanyeol, I’m scared, I want to know what happened but I’m also scared”

Chanyeol held him tighter

“ I’ll be with you, I won’t leave you”


	7. Chapter seven

They spent the afternoon in bed, having sex, again and again.

He knew that baekhyun was scared and worried and he wanted to make him forget everything, he wanted him to feel good.

Baekhyun was insatiable.

At a certain point Chanyeol told him that maybe it was better if they stopped, otherwise he would have been too tired that night, but Baekhyun silenced him kneeling between his legs and taking his cock in his mouth and Chanyeol was too weak to say something. He could just close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of baekhyun’s mouth around his cock, of his soft touches on his thighs.

“ we should eat” exclaimed Chanyeol.

They were still in bed, Baekhyun laid his head on chanyeol’s chest, despite he complained about being sweaty after all the sex they had, but Baekhyun said, laughing, that he was sweaty too and he didn’t care.

“ not hungry”

Chanyeol caressed his head

“ are you sure?”

Baekhyun nodded

“ let’s go to take a shower then, can you walk?”

Baekhyun smiled

“ i’m not human Chanyeol, remember? Probably i could have other rounds right now, so don’t worry about my legs or ass

Chanyeol laughed

“ you’re right, sorry, but I’m human, so I really need a shower and I don’t think I could go for another round, at least not now”

“ why are you staring at me like that?” asked Baekhyun while Chanyeol was washing his hair

“ I’m trying to imagine you as a seal”

Baekhyun laughed

“ I’m sure you’d be a very sexy seal”

“ well I’m the son of the leader, Chanyeol remember this”

They both laughed

“ I know and I feel important to stay with the leader’s son”

“ Chanyeol?”

“ mmm? Did the shampoo go into your eyes?”

“ no no, i was wondering…”

Chanyeol washed the shampoo away from his hair

“ I don’t know what it’s going to happen tonight, and then what I’m going to do”

“ come” said Chanyeol while giving him a hand to get out the shower

“ but, I don’t want to lose you”

They were both in front of the mirror, Chanyeol was behind him, drying his body with a towel

He looked into the mirror and saw that Baekhyun was looking at him, with tears in his eyes

“ oh Baekhyun” he said hugging him from behind

“ you won’t”

“ are you sure?”

“ i’m sure”

“ I really want to stay with you”

Chanyeol smiled and kissed his nape

“ I won’t let my pretty seal to go away from me”

Baekhyun smiled and Chanyeol was sure of that, he wanted to see that smile again and again.

It was almost midnight when they left and hand in hand walled till the beach.

“ are you cold?” asked Chanyeol when he saw Baekhyun shivering

“ no, no, just nervous”

He held his hand tighter.

Junmyeon was waiting for them at the beach, as he said.

“ Chanyeol, Baekhyun” Junmyeon waved at them smiling

“ here we are” exclaimed Baekhyun, nervously

“ so, what does he have to do?”

“ as we said, Baekhyun didn’t lose his memory, he just has to find those memories in his mind because they’re still there. He had spent his whole life in water, the ocean is part of us and maybe the ocean will help him to remember”

“ what do I have to do exactly?”

“ take your clothes , you have to stay underwater, to isolate yourself from everything, you’ll have to be alone your thoughts”

“ underwater? For how long?”

“ till you remember”

“ what? are you crazy? do you want to kill him?”

“ Chanyeol, you keep forgetting that he’s not like you, he’s not human. He can stay underwater for hours, even without his skin”

“ Chanyeol, It’s ok, if I can’t I’ll stop immediately, you’ll be here, if I need help I know that you would save me” said Baekhyun kissing him.

“ now I understand why you didn’t feel the cold as much as me” exclaimed chanyeol when Baekhyun took his clothes off

“ I bet he also ate a lot” said Junmyeon

“ he finished all the food I had at home in just few days”

“ seals like to eat, a lot” said smiling

Baekhyun was naked and there, on the beach, with just the light of the crescent moon, he really looked like a supernatural creature

“ Baekhyun, when you’re ready you can go, I come into the water too, but i won’t go near you, you’ll be alone”

“ Chanyeol, the water is pretty cold at night, it’s better for you not to get wet” said Junmyeon

Even if he wanted to stay near Baekhyun, he nodded.

The two selkies went into the water.

“ go ahead Baekhyun” said Junmyeon stopping when the water reached his thighs.

Baekhyun kept walking, till the water was near his mouth

“ now, Baekhyun, you have to go underwater, you have to free your mind, don’t think about anything, you will have to focus on your breath, count your heartbeats if that helps you, relax and try to remember, let the ocean help you”

Baekhyun turned his back to the beach, facing, the ocean, then Chanyeol saw him disappearing underwater.

His dad taught him how to swim, he taught him not to have fear of the ocean, but to love it, so since he was little he learned to swim and he was also very good to stay underwater for long time.

Was Baekhyun making it?

Was he using his selkie abilities to stay underwater for long time and starting to remember things?

Suddenly Baekhyun appeared

“ I can’t, I can’t do it” he screamed while spitting out water from him mouth

Chanyeol didn’t think twice, despite the water was cold, he reached him.

“ Chanyeol, what are you doing!” said worried Junmyeon

“ Chanyeol, get out the water, it’s too cold here!” said Baekhyun, heavily breathing and with red eyes

“ I told you I was going to be beside you, so I stay here, you can do it!”

“I can’t”

Chanyeol kissed him

“ you can, I’m here, nothing bad will happen to you, I’m right here”

He was freezing, but Baekhyun needed him.

The boy looked at him and after a smile he went again underwater.

“ please dad, wherever you hare, help him, protect him” he whispered to the ocean

When he was a kid his dad often challenged him to stay underwater as long as he could, so he learned to count the seconds

Baekhyun was underwater for two minutes.

Four minutes

He looked worriedly at Junmyeon

“ Chanyeol, he’s doing it, don’t interrupt him. He’s fine, remember that he’s not human, he can do it. Trust him”

Even if he knew that Baekhyun was a selkie seeing him being underwater of so long time was still worrying him, his mind didn’t understand that actually Baekhyun could do it and kept screaming to save him.

Almost 15 minutes.

Baekhyun stayed under water all that time before re-emerging.

As soon as Chanyeol saw his head out of the water, he ran toward him

“ Baekhyun”

He hugged him and Baekhyun held on him

“ I remember now” he said crying

“ I remember”

“ you did good” said Chanyeol kissing his forehead

“ Chanyeol” he whined

“ I know, let’s go home, you were great”


	8. Chapter eight

Once at home Baekhyun was still shivering and Chanyeol knew that it wasn’t because he was cold.

He helped him wearing warm clothes and then they reached Junmyeon at the kitchen’s table

“ how do you feel?” he asked

“ complete, finally I feel complete because I remember, I remember everything. I know who I am, but…the things i saw”

Chanyeol took his hand

“ when you feel ready to talk, we’re here, Baekhyun, take your time”

“ I was swimming” said few minutes later Baekhyun.

“ I was swimming, I was a seal, I still can remember the feeling of the water. My dad reached me, I thought that he wanted to swim with me, but he looked very serious and he made me understood that we needed to talk. I remember that I was in my human form, and around me there was my clan. Someone was saying that he had seen the hunters, they were near so we needed to be prepared, but my dad said that the only thing to do was to run away. I didn’t agree with him, I wanted to fight”

“ yes, you’ve always said that, you always said that you were tired of living in fear” said Junmyeon

“as always my dad said that we are not fighters, we have no chance against hunters, so we could just hide and run. I was so angry, so I left the clan and started to swim and swim. When I went back it was too late, hunters had already arrived. Everyone tried to run away but we couldn’t go too far away, at the end my dad was right, we couldn’t stand a chance against them. First of all they made all the selkies that were in seal form to change, once humans they stole their skins and killed them, then they took me and the others on the ship.”

Chanyeol couldn’t believe that Baekhyun lived all that.

“ they tortured us, they wanted us to say where we hid the skin. It was horrible, I couldn’t move because they tied my hands and feet, I could hear my clan screaming, they wanted to be helped, but I couldn’t, I was useless”

“ Baekhyun, you couldn’t anything!” said Junmyeon

“ but I had to try! I remember that I found something sharp enough, it was on the floor near me. I started to cute my ropes and few minutes later I was free. My dad saw it and whispered me to run away”

“ but you didn’t” said Chanyeol

“ no, I couldn’t leave them there, I wanted to help them, even if my dad said that it was useless, that I couldn’t save them all, I just had to run away and save myself at least. Obviously I didn’t listen to him, I had a plan. When my turn to be tortured but the hunters would have arrived, I’d have stolen a weapon and saved the others”

“ but what happened?” asked Junmyeon

“ I did what I had in my mind. They came to take me, i pretended that i was still tied up, but as soon as they weren’t looking at me i took the chance and I stole a gun from a hunter near me. I said them that they had to set us free or I’d have started to shoot at them”

“ did you shoot?” asked Chanyeol

“ they started to laugh at me. I underestimated a thing, unlike us, hunters are not afraid to die. They told me that I could shoot to them, one by one, they were not scared, but if I did it, for every dead hunter they would have killed a selkie. I couldn’t believe them, who is not afraid to die? So I shot, I killed a man”

“ that was not a man, Baekhyun” exclaimed Chanyeol

“ as soon as I did it, a hunter shot at a selkie”

He was crying.

“ that boy died because of me”

“ no Baekhyun, they would have tortured and killed him anyway”

“ but I really felt like I had murdered a selkie. I fainted for the shock, so they brought me again near the other prisoners because they couldn’t ask me where my skin was while I was unconscious. I remember that I was near my dad, I was still untied, hunters knew that I would have never dared to do anything. I wasn’t conscious yet, but I could hear voices and my dad saying that I would have been free soon. I felt two hands on me, someone was pushing me, I was rolling on the cold ground of the ship and then I fell into the water”

“ your father saved you by pushing you off the ship!” said shocked Chanyeol

Baekhyun nodded

“ that is why I found you like that”

Now everything made sense.

“ I think they are already all dead”

“ don’t say that!”

“ Chanyeol, I know they’re dead, hunters don’t let people go, I have been….well I can’t even consider myself lucky”

“ your father saved you, you don’t have to feel guilty” said Junmyeon

“ I know but …..”

Chanyeol hugged him

“ you were so courageous, Baekhyun”

Baekhyun sadly smiled at him

“ I also remember where I hid my skin”

“ I come with you” said Chanyeol

“ no, you can’t Chanyeol, it’s a place where humans can’t go”

“ oh”

Baekhyun kissed him

“ I know you promised me to always help me, but this a thing that I have to do alone”

“ you won’t be alone, I’ll come with you” said Junmyeon

“ thank you” exclaimed Baekhyun

“ we’ll leave tomorrow evening, I just want to…spend a day with Chanyeol before leaving”

Hearing that word, leaving, from Baekhyun, broke his heart.

“ of course, I will wait for you at the harbor ”

“ Chanyeol, thank you, you took care of Baekhyun, and I promise you that I will take care of him, for you”

Chanyeol hugged the selkie to thank him.

“ a selkie and a hero” said Chanyeol caressing his face

“ I’m not a hero Chanyeol, I left my clan to die”

“ come here” said Chanyeol

Baekhyun stood up and sat on his lap

“ you’re the bravest person I know Baekhyun, I’m proud to be with you”

Baekhyun hugged him

“ Chanyeol?”

“ mmm?”

“ I know it’s very late, but would you make those toasts you cooked for me the first day I was here?”

Chanyeol smiled

“whatever my seal wants”


	9. Chapter nine

While they were eaten Chanyeol couldn’t stop looking at Baekhyun. They still hadn’t talked about Baekhyun leaving, he didn’t even know where he was going, and for how long he’d have stayed away.

If he’d have come back.

At the end they knew each other for short time and Baekhyun belonged to the ocean.

So he wanted to memorize everything about him, every detail of his body, the sound of his voice and of his laugh.

“ let’s go to bed, I’m tired” said Baekhyun

It was very late.

As soon as they were in bed Baekhyun hugged him, putting his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and his legs between his.

“ Baekhyun? You told me that I can’t come with you, but…will you go far away, from here?”

“ mmmm”

“ so you’ll stay away for a long time?”

Baekhyun finally looked at him and he sat on his lap, his hands on chanyeol’s chest

“ are you worried not to see me again, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol nodded, blushing

Baekhyun kissed him

“ I don’t know when I come back, but i will, Chanyeol”

Baekhyun started to kiss his neck and to move his hips

“ I will always come back for you Chanyeol”

They both took their shirts off

Baekhyun put his hands on Chanyeol’s cheeks and looked at him in the eyes

“ I will come back, Chanyeol” he said before kissing him again

He trusted baekhyun’s words, but not knowing when he was going to come back, that hurt.

He didn’t know when he would have kissed those lips and that body again.

When he would have felt Baekhyun’s around his cock again, seeing him bouncing on him and moaning his name.

He was going to remember forever that sex. It was desperate, every thrust in Baekhyun was desperate, he was worried to be too rough but Baekhyun begged for more, he wanted to feel him deeper, he wanted him to leave marks on his body.

“ I’ll always come back to my human” he moaned when they both cum

“ I’m no like those selkies of legends, Chanyeol. I won’t run away from you as soon as I’ll have my skin back, I will run to you” he said while they were cuddling each other

“ I know and I believe you. I’m going to miss you so much”

“ I’ll miss you too” whispered Baekhyun before falling asleep.

The following day they woke up very late and if it wasn’t for Baekhyun’s stomach they would have probably stayed in bed till evening.

Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to cook all his best dishes and he was happy to cook for him, to see him eating and enjoying his food

“ I’m going to miss your food so much Chanyeol”

“ just my food?”

“ mmmmmm your cock too”

Chanyeol laughed

“ it’s time” sighed Baekhyun.

The sun was gone, they were in bed, Baekhyun between his arms.

“ do you want me to come with you at the harbor?”

“ no, it’s better if you stay here or I won’t be able to leave this place” said Baekhyun sadly laughing

“ Chanyeol” he just said holding him tighter

Chanyeol kissed him.

“ I’ll come back”

“ I know, Baekhyun”

“ will you wait for me?”

Chanyeol kissed his forehead

“ I will always wait for you, just don’t fall for a sexy seal while I’m not with you”

Baekhyun laughed

“ how could I ever fall for someone when I have my beautiful human?”

“ last time you said goodbye to me standing at this door, I was sure that was the last time I saw you” said Chanyeol

“ but this is not a goodbye, Chanyeol”

He kissed him.

He knew that he would have kissed him again, one day, but when?

“ please, be careful Baekhyun, I know you want to be a hero, and I love this of you, but please, be careful, come back to me safe and sound”

“ and you too, Chanyeol, when I come back your book has to be finished, ok?”

“ ok, so now I should let you go, I guess” he said with his arms still around Baekhyun

“ yes, Chanyeol”

Baekhyun gave him a last kiss

“ see you soon human” he said winking

And so Baekhyun, the selkie, left.


	10. The end

K: good morning to my favorite author, I have good news for you. Your book is bestselling of the month in the whole country! I’m so proud of you

Chanyeol smiled while reading Kyungsoo’s text.

He did it. Finally.

The book “ The boy from the ocean” was selling a lot, people fell in love with the story and with the kind and beautiful B.

“ I wish you were here to see it” he said, thinking about Baekhyun.

A year had passed.

A year from the last time he saw him, from that day they were at the door and Baekhyun kissed him, saying that he would have come back.

After a year Chanyeol still believed to his words.

Everyday he still went to the beach, with his flowers, but he stayed there longer than usual. He always hoped to see Baekhyun appearing from somewhere, maybe even from the ocean.

Or sometimes he found himself looking at the door, hoping to hear someone knocking.

There were days where he almost told himself to stop it, Baekhyun had found his way, he didn’t’ belong to his world and he had to accept it.

But he couldn’t let him go.

Often readers asked him what inspired his book, who was this mysterious boy from the ocean and he always smiled at his question.

“ B is just a character my imagination created, he doesn’t exist” he always said

“ then how could you write things so well? It almost seems that you really felt all that” someone once said

“ well, I’m a writer, that is my job, to make things I write seem real”

That winter was particularly cold and rainy

He woke up late because the previous evening he had a live with some fans all over the world who won a video call with their favourite author and he talked with them till late.

That day the ocean was rough and as soon as he put the flowers in the water they disappeared between the waves.

As always he wanted to stay there more, for him, but it started to rain.

“ dad, is this your way to tell me that I’m a stupid and I should go back home?” he asked looking a the ocean, sadly smiling

He was turning his back to the water when he saw something.

There was something in the water.

“ Chanyeol, it’s raining and waves are too big, go home” he said to himself

But he was sure to have seen something.

He looked better, just one last time.

He startled, because he was sure to have seen two black eyes appearing from the water.

An animal, without doubts, but it couldn’t be a fish

“ am I going crazy?”

He knew what he saw, but it couldn’t be.

He couldn’t bee that he saw two very big round eyes emerging from the water.

“ I need to go home, probably it’s because I didn’t sleep enough yesterday night”

He finally turned his back to the ocean when he heard someone calling his name

“ Chanyeol”

The sound of the ocean was loud, too loud, so it couldn’t be, he heard wrong.

“ Chanyeol”

Again

He turned around and he saw him.

Baekhyun, naked, except for his seal skin on his back, like a cape, was emerging from the water and reaching the beach.

Was he dreaming?

He wanted to move, to speak, but he couldn’t, his body was paralyzed.

Even when Baekhyun was in front of him, he couldn’t do anything.

“ Chanyeol”

That voice.

He lifted a hand, reaching for baekhyun’s face.

“ you’re real” he whispered

“of course I’m real, I told you I’d have come back”

He was real.

He came back.

His mind was still realizing what was happening when Baekhyun hugged him.

“ you’re back, you’re here”

He started to cry without even realizing it

“ I’m here Chanyeol”

“ and you’re naked”

They both laughed

“ yes, sorry, you know I was a seal till few minutes ago, I couldn’t bring clothes with me”

Chanyeol took baekhyun’s face between his hands

“ I didn’t remember you were so beautiful”

Baekhyun giggled

“ you’re always the kindest and you’re the one to be beautiful, look at you”

Baekhyun kissed him

“ Chanyeol, are you crying?”

“ no no, I’m not!” he said wiping his tears with the shirt

Baekhyun hugged him

“ I missed you, so much”

“ let’s go home, now” he said, taking his coat off and trying to cover Baekhyun as much as he could.

“ do you want to take a sh-“

Chanyeol couldn’t finish to talk because as soon as they closed the door behind them Baekhyun took his coat off and kissed him, pressing his body against chanyeol’s

“ I’ll have time for a shower and for a talk later, but first…” he said before going back to kiss him

“ you have no idea of how many times I thought about your body, I have never forgotten it, never” said Baekhyun while sitting on his lap, once Chanyeol was naked too

“ I never forgot the feeling of your kiss, and your taste”

He kissed him

“ I never forgot how sensitive you are here” he said while touching his chest, gently playing with his nipples, making Chanyeol moan

“ I never forgot the feeling of you inside me”

He felt Baekhyun’s hand on his cock.

He missed that touch so much.

“ w-ait Baekhyun let me prepare you” he said when he realized that Baekhyun was already sitting on him

“ I waited for a year, a little pain now won’t hurt me, Chanyeol”

As soon as he felt Baekhyun around him he felt like passing out for the pleasure

He was so happy.

He couldn’t believe it.

“ you’re really here” he whispered

Baekhyun moved his hips faster

“ I’m here Chanyeol, feel me, I’m here”

They both came soon.

“ god, I missed this so much that I couldn’t last” said Chanyeol making Baekhyun laugh

He turned on his side, looking at Baekhyun

“ I came back” said Baekhyun while chanyeol was caressing his face

“ you have lot of things to say to me, selkie boy”

“ I will, we’ll have all the time we want because I won’t leave you again”

Baekhyun kissed him and then he left the bed

“ but first…”

He took his seal skin and he hid it under the bed

“ I’ll find a big box to put it inside but this is the place where I’m going to hide it from now on, the place where I’ll stay forever”

Chanyeol smiled.

So at the end the mysterious boy from the ocean came back home to him.


	11. What happened during the year Baekhyun was away?

Baekhyun told Chanyeol that he couldn't go with him because the place where he hid his skin was not a place for humans, because that place was a beach with lot of cliffs and where the ocean is always rough. Once he got his skin back, always with Junmyeon by his side, despite they both knew that the clan was dead, because they knew how hunters worked, they started to look for info about the ship where the selkies were.

Baekhyun wanted revenge, even if he never explicitly said it, but since he knew that he would have never seen his family and friends again, at least he wanted some kind of justice. 

They looked for the ship, as humans and seals, but it was useless.

Till one day they were in a little village near the ocean and they heard some fishermen talking about a big ship, not a local one, that had an accident and went down.   
Baekhyun asked them more info and from the description he understood that it was the hunters' ship.

" this is justice" said Junmyeon, but for Baekhyun it wasn't over.

What if the accident happened when some of the selkies were still alive? what if they managed to run away? Maybe some of them were still alive.

He wanted to look for them, but Junmyeon told him: " listen Baekhyun, i understand your feelings and i agree, i thought about that too, maybe...maybe some of them are still alive but you can't do this, you have to go back to chanyeol. You're young, last time you saw him was a year ago and i know you miss him and he misses you too, i'm sure of that, do you want to waste your life like this? I will search for them, i will tell you everything everytime i will have news, but please, go back to him and start a new life"

Baekhyun missed chanyeol terribly, lot of nights he woke up crying because he missed him, but how could he abandon his clan?

" living your life doesn't mean abandoning them, i'm sure that your father would tell you the same" 

He knew that junmyeon was right, so he went back.

He swam and swam till he reached that beach, the place where he first met chanyeol and when he saw him his heart was beating so fast that he was afraid to pass out. 

When he was finally between chanyeol's arms, he knew that was his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take this chance to say thank you to everyone for reading this fic, i hope you enjoyed it! As i told you at the beginning this was originally a tweet fic, if you have twitter this is my account https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon 


End file.
